sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Nich Finlayson
Name: Nicholas Finlayson Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 11th School: Hobbsborough Homeroom: Mrs. Laney's Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: playing the guitar, skateboarding, zombies, the ladies Appearance: Nich has clear blue eyes and shoulder-length hair that may have at one time been blond, seeing as it is mostly black with some grown out blonde areas. His face is apparently attractive (he wouldn't know, but it does seem easy to get in chicks' pants) and he is average in build. He got a tattoo this year; a spiderweb on his arm with "The Haymakers" scrawled across it. He wears black a lot. Usually a black zip-up Tiger Army hoodie and black jeans or shorts, with a belt composed of fake 7.62 rounds. Supposedly fake anyway....yeah, they're fake. He is fond of black or red bandannas. He bought a pair of old army boots from the surplus store last year and now he wears them all the time (as long as he's not skating; then he adorns his trusty Vans). Biography: Finlayson is the result of trying to raise your kid on the Misfits and Koffin Kats. His entire childhood was spent playing air guitar. Seriously. That's all he can remember. His father was an underground punk drummer in a band called Zombie Fucks, and his mother was a nurse who sewed him up after a fistfight with Glenn Danzig (or at least that's what he says). He loves music, especially psychobilly, which nobody but him and his psychobilly friends can identify. Apparently it involves stand-up bass. He started a band with some friends a while back called The Haymakers, which he plays guitar in He is also an avid skater with countless bruises and broken bones to show for it. He is exceptionally intelligent for a burnout, and while he doesn't play well with teachers, he has impressed a few of them with his educated opinions and vast knowledge of human anatomy. Human anatomy? Who knew? He also has a deep fondness for zombie flicks. He secretly wishes something like that would actually happen, just so he could hole up with whoever wasn't dead and start beheading the undead with a shovel. He's been a zombie for halloween every year since he was ten He didn't like the idea of combining Southside with a Catholic school (because of the obvious conflict it would stir up), and came up with a legitimate petition to prevent it. Then his buddy rolled it into a big fatty and smoked it. Oh well. Nich has been caught on four seperate occasions smoking pot on school grounds, and was once flunked for tossing a roach at a teacher. He is very calm and collected about 90% of the time, but occasionally he'll fly into one of his trademark indignant rants. Which everyone agrees are hilarious His appearance is misleading; while he is something of a hooligan, he is friendly to anyone who doesn't come off as a prick. However he is an angry and perverted drunk, and should not be approached whilst inebriated. Nich used to have a steady girlfriend, but they broke up when she moved to California. Lucky bitch. No big deal though; Hobbsborough is chalk full of Catholic virgins. He's accosted two so far (with a little help from good old fashioned alcohol). What fun. He recently had a petition to reinstate school uniforms, for obvious reasons. Let's just hope it doesn't go up in smoke (no pun intended). Advantages: He shows some natural leadership qualities and is usually pretty ballsy. He is quick with his hands, handy with a knife, and is eager to be in a survival situation. Disadvantages: He underestimates the physical and mental prowess of women in general, and his hair can often get in the way if it's not tied back. Number: B10 --- Designated Weapon: Handaxe Conclusions: Well, he might be pretty handy with that axe, but I think the first pretty face B10 comes across will be his downfall -- especially if it comes in the form of someone like G02 or G25. If Nich hopes to stand a chance in this competition, he'd better realize that the fairer sex is just as murderous as their male counterparts. The above biography is as written by CycoKiller. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: '''CycoKiller '''Kills: None Killed by: Mariavel Varella Collected Weapons: Handaxe (issued weapon) Allies: Andrew Swainson, Zed Foreman Enemies: Satoru Kamui, Mariavel Varella Mid-game Evaluation: Finlayson began in the cemetary outside the church, in an open grave no less. After a short time he headed into the forest, keeping good speed while still remaining fairly cautious. There he encountered Satoru Kamui and Venus Gwendolyn attacking Zachary Foreman. Gwendolyn fled, however Kamui's hair was ensnared by the branches of a tree. Finlayson attempted to deliver a coup de grace, but ultimately Kamui escaped with only a moderate wound. Finlayson allied himself with the injured Foreman and the two made a trek to the hotel. On the way they found Andrew Swainson completely unarmed in a sewer, and welcomed him into their group. Upon arrival, the three went about procuring a room. Finlayson stood watch while the others rested, but after a time he was roused by the sounds of nearby conflict. He decided to investigate, but became intrigued when it seemed Mariavel Varella was the only survivor of the fight. Finlayson pursued Varella into the stairwell and attempted to rape her, but it soon became apparent that he'd underestimated his victim. Varella gouged out one of his eyes, kicked him down a stair set and cut him to ribbons. End-game Evaluation: Finlayson adapted well to the program, and showed promise with his tactics until he decided to allign himself with two of the worst players on the island. Even worse, he neglected to keep his guard up when dealing with a potential killer. Perhaps he should have thought with the head on his shoulders instead of the one in his pants. Memorable Quotes: "Asshole. You fuck with this guy, you fuck with me." -- to Satoru Kamui "Whatever. I'll just make sure no one kills us, then." "Listen, I know they'll for sure look here if you keep babbling on like a fuckin' mental patient. Now chill. The fuck. Out." -- to Andrew Swainson "TCB." -- to Mariavel Varella Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Nich. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *The Stairwell *Another Day In Homeroom (Incomplete) *Crash And Burn Version II: *Ghost Tigers Rise *Welcome to the Jungle (Content Warning) *Improvising *Don't Panic *Pale Shelter *Kill Me Softly Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Nich Finlayson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students